Una visita del más allá
by lGenne
Summary: -Oneshot-Tweek va al cementerio a visitar a sus padres, este siente algo extraño, como si alguien más lo vigilara pero decide ignorarlo. En la noche sucederá algo que jamás lo esperaba. Ignoren el summary, mejor entren.


**Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Trey y a Matt**

* * *

Me dirigía hacia el cementerio, hoy iría a visitar a mis padres que murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Caminaba mientras observaba las tumbas buscando si algunas de estas tenían el apellido Tweak. Me detuve, había encontrado las tumbas. Ahí estaban enterrados, juntos. Me incline un poco hacia ellos y deje dos rosas, uno para cada uno, tenían un bello tono carmesí. Tras mi fallidos intentos de no llorar, me levanté y me aleje poco a poco de mis difuntos padres, pero al salir del cementerio no pude evitar el presentimiento de que algo o alguien me observaba, me sentía algo extraño, pero simplemente lo ignoré.

Cuando calló la noche, me fui hacia la habitación que compartía con mi viejo amigo, Clyde, este ya se encontraba en un profundo sueño. Caminé hacia mi cama, me acosté y me cubrí con las sábanas e intente cerrar los ojos para por fin dormir.

No habían pasado más de quince minutos cuando de repente un violento frio llegó en mi habitación, al parecer mi castaño amigo no lo sentía, ya que seguía durmiendo. Me levanté y fui por un cobertor, camine nuevamente hacia mi cama e intenté dormir otra vez. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, hacia más frio. No podía soportarlo. Me retorcía violentamente, temblaba más de lo normal. Clyde seguía durmiendo como si nada estuviese pasando, cosa que se me hizo muy extraño.

Podía escuchar como crujían las ramas del árbol, haciendo un toque más tétrico a la situación. Traté de ignorar aquello y nuevamente intente dormir. Cinco minutos más tarde escuche un fuerte asoton proveniente de la puerta del cuarto. Me estremecí del susto, lentamente quité las sábanas de mi cara, viendo la sombra de ¿Una persona? Pensé que tal vez sería mi imaginación, una alucinación podría ser.

Pero me quedé helado con lo que vi. Efectivamente era una persona, pero flotaba, extrañamente flotaba. Quería gritar, pero de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, como si me hubieran clavado algo en la garganta. La persona parecía tener mi edad, estaba demasiado pálido, vestía ropa totalmente desgastada, con algunas manchas de sangre al igual que su chullo que tenia puesto en la cabeza. Sus oscuros y rebeldes cabellos me impedían ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro que no mostraba expresión alguna, solo me miraba fijamente.

Estaba impresionado, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no tuve reacción, solo lo miré, muy asustado. Me cubrí con las sabanas, deseando que se fuera. Después, sentí como alguien se sentaba en mi cama y me sujetaba de la pierna, me asomé y era la misma persona, tratando de llamarme la atención. Cerré muy fuerte los ojos, pero esta vez se sentó arriba de mi y empezó a agitarme violentamente. Seguía muy asustado, no sabía que hacer en esos momentos, siempre creí que los espíritus eran falsos o algo por el estilo, pero nunca me esperaba esto. Unos segundos después, ya no sentía a nadie frente a mí. Con la poca valentía que me quedaba, abrí lentamente los ojos. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el frio suelo.

Me senté para poder verlo con mejor claridad, juré haber escuchado sollozos. Pude ver como se volteaba hacia mí y pude ver parte de su rostro, me asuste al ver como un hilo de sangre corría por su ojo derecho ¿Acaso estaba llorando sangre? ¿O eran parte de sus heridas? No lo sé, el punto era que pedía ayuda. Me acerqué, pero de repente desapareció. Parpadeé un par de veces, y no, no estaba, había desaparecido.

A la mañana siguiente, corrí hacia la cocina, necesitaba hablar con Clyde, tenía que preguntarle lo sucedido ya que él estaba ahí. Me acerqué hacia él, le pregunte y me negó con la cabeza, le conté cada una de las cosas que habían sucedido en la noche anterior. Primero no me creyó y rió, diciéndome que era otra de mis historias. Pero cuando vio mi semblante serio se disculpo, y nuevamente me negó.

Salí del departamento, tomé el carro y conduje hasta el cementerio, quería visitar a mis padres…otra vez. Me baje del auto y caminé como el día anterior. Pero por alguna extraña razón quede frente a un ataúd, este estaba sucio, lleno de ramas y rosas secas, era notorio que no lo visitaban desde hace años. Me incline hacia el ataúd y sacudí el polvo dejando a la vista el nombre de aquella persona fallecida.

"Craig Tucker 1970-1989"

Sentí una gran lastima, el chico tenia diecinueve años, el murió a mi edad. Al lado del ataúd visualicé un tipo de gorro. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarré, era un chullo, un sucio chullo azul con un desgastado pompón amarillo. Lo analicé por unos minutos cuando finalmente recordé. En el día anterior, cuando visité a mis padres, sentí como alguien me seguía con la mirada y en la madrugada la persona que se apareció en la habitación tenía un chullo igual. Al terminar de analizar las cosas, estaba totalmente decidido, Leí nuevamente el nombre que estaba sobre el ataúd.

Craig Tucker me visitó…y pedía mi ayuda.

* * *

**No es que sea muy creyente con eso de los fantasmas y espiritus, pero queria escribir algo relacionado con esos temas. No se... queria probar :D**

**A alguien de ustedes no les ha pasado algo parecido? O alguna alucinacion? A mi no ._. ni quisiera que me pase ._.**

**See you next time! **


End file.
